Time Will Only Tell
by Clementina
Summary: See Prologue
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone ….I'd like to thank you all in advance for R&R my story please be gentle with me this is my first FF if any one has any advice on this please feel free to E-mail or ICQ me with it.

Ok on with the story This is a Draco and Hermione fic…set in the gangs seventh year and beyond Voldemort has finally fallen and Draco and Hermione are HB/HG….they fall for each other but are ripped apart by circumstances beyond their control at the ten year reunion can they come back together or are they finished for good time will only tell.

__

Italics means someone is thinking and **_bold italics means someone is speaking. _**

Time Will Only Tell 

Prologue: Changes

Hermione Granger stood in front of her mirror and examined the changes she had under gone this summer. Her hair had been straitened and was rich full and shiny. Her breasts had finally become those of a woman, instead if the girl she had been. The biggest change of all could not be seen she had lost her virginity early in the summer. She had also streaked her hair and gotten her belly pierced. She had a wonderful dark bronze tan and had begun to wear clothes that the other girls her age wore.

__

This year is going to be my best year ever she thought as she dressed to go to King's Cross Station and go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wore a black halter top that showed she belly ring and black low rise jeans that looked as though she had been poured into them with black stiletto high heeled boots. She left her hair down and wore some natural looking makeup. She pulled a black button up shirt on over her halter and buttoned it up if her parent saw the halter they would freak. She made sure she had all her school things packed in her trunk and that Crookshanks was safe in his cat carrier. She then drug the whole mess out into the hall and down the stairs. 

****

Ready to go dear? Her mother asked as she stepped out of the kitchen towards the front door.

****

Yes, mum I have everything . If I missed anything I'll owl you and you can send it to me. She said as she started to take her trunk and cat out to the car.

The ride to the station was uneventful she told her mother goodbye at the curb and proceeded alone to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Before she went through she stripped off the over shirt and stuffed it into her purse then went through the barrier. 

She was greeted by the sounds over cats, owls, toad and people. She loved being a Witch. She scanned the crowd and was starting towards a pack of redheads when she ran into someone.

**__**

Sorry she said **_I wasn't watching where I was going._** Then she looked up and into the cold gray-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

**__**

That's ok he replied before looking at her **_Granger _**he said **_My, my you have changed. _**in his sexiest drawl.

**__**

Move Malfoy! she replied and pushed past him towards the Weasley's 

Hey guys, she said over the chatter they all looked at her and then burst into a rush of compliments on her new appearance and all the usual things. She noticed how Ron's jaw dropped when he saw her and he kept starign at her all through the rest of the conversation . Finally the whistle blew and the Golden Trio as everyone called them were on their way to Hogwart's.


	2. The Beginning of the Final Year

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up folks I had trouble with fan fiction.net and I also had to go to NC over the weekend….. Thank you to all those who reviewed…I'm glad you like my story so I will continue J also I'm sorry if my way of showing thoughts and speaking confuses you but that's the way I typed it and as much as I have written I don't have the time to go back and change it I'm sorry if this is at all confusing…. Anyway BTW I may or may not be able to thank all reviewers personally…I will make an effort to answer to review via E-mail though…Anyway to the story….

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

Italics means someone is thinking and **_bold italics means someone is speaking_**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Final Year

As soon as the boys had finished asking about Hermione's summer and telling her of theirs they went into talking of Quidditch and other guy things that she had no interest in. She contented herself with reading a book (of course). She was too engrossed in her book she to notice when Draco Malfoy stepped in. In fact Harry and Ron didn't notice until he spoke.

**__**

Hey Granger he said in his usual tone **_Will you get out of your book and come with me. McGonagall and Snape want us up in the Heads compartment_**. **_Now._**

Why do they want us exactly Malfoy? Hermione said in a tone that could rival his.

**__**

Because they want us to know some things about our duties as Head Boy and Girl. He replied sneeringly.

**__**

Ok she said **_I'll see you guys later_** she said to Harry and Ron before leaving and following Malfoy towards the front of the train. When they reached the compartment marked Heads they were greeted by Professors Snape and McGonagall. 

**__**

Well now that we are all here, Prof. McGonagall began, **_let me say that we are very proud to have you two as heads of the school this year. You have both shown excellent leadership skills as well as the fact that you two have the highest averages that this school has ever seen in many years. You also are very involved in your house activities and know most of your house mates and socialize with most of the other houses. We will now tell you what is expected of you as Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwart's. _**

As you know, Prof. Snape continued, **_you will share a dormitory, you will also have to share the responsibility of patrolling the halls along with the Prefects from each of the houses. From Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy, from Slytherin Malcom Baddock and Emma Dobbs, from Hufflepuff Eleanor Branston and Owen Cauldwell, and from Ravenclaw Stewart Ackely and Orla Quirke. You will also have to plan school events, dances and such with these people I suggest if you don't know them get to know them. Also a new stipulation has been added this year the prefects from each house must attend all dances and school events aside from Quidditch of course also as Head Boy and Girl you must attend these functions together as well. _**Snape almost smiled as he saw the looks of horror on the faces of the Head Boy and Girl. 

**__**

We have no choice in this matter? said Hermione her voice shaking with rage.

**__**

I'm afraid not Ms. Granger. McGonagall said trying not to smile. **_The headmaster says that it is imperative that this is done now that the war is over we need unity in our Houses even Slytherins and Gryffindors must learn to get along. _**

After dinner you will meet us in the entrance hall and we will show you to your new common room. Until we reach the train station you will remain here, said Snape with a ghost of a smirk. 

**__**

Goodbye. And with that they disapparated. 


	3. The Train Ride

A/N: Hey guys….Thank you to all of those who reviewed….Again I'm sorry for the wait last time I will try to post more regularly from now on….anyway on with the story….

DICLAIMER: I own nothing….J.K. owns it all….

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

The rest of the train ride passed mostly in silence. Hermione took advantage of the fact that Draco looked to be asleep. She surveyed his body carefully. She could see that Quidditch had been very good to him, his arms and legs were muscular, his abs and chest toned. He was no longer the lanky ferret she hated he had a very well defined body and had a slight tan. 

While Hermione was fighting with herself Malfoy noticed her watching him.

**__**

Like what you see Granger? He drawled.

**__**

I'm not sure yet Malfoy. I'll have to see more to know for sure. She replied haughtily. She then got her enchanted CD player out and began listening to Evanescence "Bring Me To Life"

Malfoy watched her get out the weird thing that seemed to play music and watched as she began lip-synch along with the music. She was no longer the bushy haired 13 year old who had slapped him in third year, she was actually beginning to look good. Her hair was now sleek and smooth with blonde highlights, her breasts were supple and nicely shaped, her legs long and lean, her arms tanned and toned and she looked in Draco's mind irresistible. _She's grown up over the summer. _He thought. _A nice body with attitude to match. _

He didn't know while he was watching her, she was watching him as well.

**__**

Malfoy? She said sweetly.

****

Yes Granger? he replied just as sweetly,

**__**

See anything you like? she said smiling at him.

Just as he was about to answer her train began slowing down they had reached the station. Hermione got up and was about to open the compartment door when Malfoy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest.

**__**

Actually Hermione, Yes I do. he whispered in her ear then let himself out of the compartment ahead of her. 

__

Well, thought Hermione when she regained her composure _that was interesting. Well see how well Malfoy can play the game when I get done with him. _she thought with a smirk, and set off to get a carriage with Harry and Ron.

A/N: Love it, hate it? Please review and let me know. Next chapter in the common room at night.


	4. The Feast and in the Common Room

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I've been really busy….I also know that my chapters are really short I'm very bad at writing long chapters….anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter Thanks to all who reviewed.

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it it's not mine….

Chapter 3: The Feast and The Common Room

Hermione got a carriage with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and they rode to Hogwarts in comfortable silence and entered the Great Hall along with the other returning students.

Everyone was complimenting Hermione on her new look. She just smiled at them and said thank you or something similar.

While everyone was sitting down finding friends and such the Great Hall was noisy and stayed that way until Prof. McGonagall brought the first years in. Hermione clapped along with the rest as all the new students were sorted and took their seats. 

The Hall got very quite as Dumbledore stood and said two words: **_Tuck in. _**With that the tables filled with food and drink and the students began to eat, drink, and tell their friends about their summers. Harry and Ron talked of nothing but Quidditch and tryouts for the new players as Harry had been named captain of the Gryffindor house team and they needed a few new players as most of the old team had graduated the previous year. 

Hermione tuned them out as she ate her food and thought about what Malfoy had said to her on the train. She would find out if he meant what he said or if he was just messing with her. _Let the games begin._ She thought smiling to herself she'd learned a lot over the summer. _If he thinks he can play games with me he's got another thing coming. _

The rest of the feast passed uneventfully. The Hall got quiet as McGonagall tapped her glass and Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements. **_Welcome to Hogwart's to our first year students and Welcome back to all who have returned to us. As always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. The list of items that are not permitted in the school can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if you wish to know what this list consists of please feel free to see him. Also I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy Mr. Draco Malfoy and this year's Head Girl Ms. Hermione Granger. If you will both please come forward and follow Profs. McGonagall and Snape to your new dormitories. _**The entire hall burst into loud cheers as they made their way to the Staff table and followed the Heads of their respective Houses out of the Great Hall. When the Hall quieted Dumbledore spoke again. **_Now that we are fed and watered Prefects will lead their Houses to their dormitories I think we should all sleep well tonight. Goodnight. _**The Hall erupted once more as students scattered to their respective Houses for bed.

Meanwhile Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape were taking Hermione and Draco to their new common room. They stopped in front of the first Head Boy and Girl in Hogwart's History. They stood in silence for a moment.

Snape spoke first, **_This is your new common room the password will be _**United we Stand, **_You may change it at will as long as you both agree to the new password._**

They entered a Common Room that was slightly smaller than their previous Common Rooms. The walls were painted a deep scarlet red with forest green carpets scattered over a hardwood floor. There were separate study alcoves with books, and matching chairs and desks decorated with their respective house colors. There was a huge fireplace with a tapestry of the Hogwarts crest on the wall above it. There was a couch and two armchairs in green and the same in scarlet with silver and gold pillows on them. There was a balcony that encircled the entire room with three doors and two sets of stairs. To the right was a door embossed with the Gryffindor house crest labeled Head Girl and to the left a door embossed with the Slytherin crest labeled Head Boy in the middle was a door with the school crest embossed on it, which they assumed this was the bathroom. 

**__**

This will be your home for your last year with us. said Prof. McGonagall. **_Ms. Granger your room is on the right. Mr. Malfoy yours is on the left, in the middle is you bathroom. You also have passages that lead to your respective Houses common rooms in your bedrooms. These may only be used by yourself if anyone else attempts to enter them they lead to the Entrance Hall and trouble. _**

Tonight at midnight you will need to patrol the halls together. Snape continued, **_You two will have to this, together, on Mondays the prefects will take care of it the rest of the week. I believe that is all you need to know from us. Goodnight. _**He then turned and swept out of the room. 

**__**

Well as Prof. Snape said you have all you need. If you'll excuse me I must be off. Goodnight. McGonagall then left the two of them alone.

Draco and Hermione stood there for a few seconds looking at one another and then the turned and went to their respective rooms. 

Draco sat in his room, which was decorated in the Slytherin colors of green and silver, and thought of what to do until he had to patrol the halls. He decided to sleep and laid down on top of the covers and drifted almost immediately to sleep. 

Meanwhile Hermione went strait through her room, decorated in scarlet and gold, to the passage way to her old common room to spend time with her friends.

A/N: My longest chapter yet I'm proud of me. Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. Next chappie in the Gryffindor common room and patrolling the halls with Malfoy.


	5. Not a Chappie Just an AN

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry about my sporadic updates I'm extremely lazy and I have to wait for the story to come to me cause I'm changing a lot of the story as I have it written but I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of this weekend….Thank you for your patience with me. 


	6. Sorry Guys

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have three abscessed teeth and I have to go get them pulled. I have been in so much pain I haven't been able to concentrate on much else but I go to the dentist to get them pulled next week and after that I will update sorry it's taking so long really…..please don't forget me….I still love all of my reviewers……I will update ASAP……Again I'm sorry be back soon…..


End file.
